User talk:PNR
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! Archives Archive 1, Archive 2 Done! Sure. There you go! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 01:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Spam We're like under attack from spam, Better nail that guy to the wall. Good job on flaging the pages.--The Navigator talk 01:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome, Wish I could be thanking you for a more positive reason.--The Navigator talk 01:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Tomy Old slow coach PNR they did it! They didn't make Daisy but they did make Old Slow Coach. http://www.takaratomy.co.jp/products/plarail/tettei/thomas_set/10_04_pte/index.htm Its Tomy's japanese page and I might buy it but idk because I wouldn't want to have flags and stickers on them all the time. Sidekickjason 19:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Bell Can you please try to not bother Mr. Bell? If he wishes to respond he will, but if he's bothered to much he might decide not to. Can you do that please? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin If they do all that I block them. Why, are you having trouble on the Theodore Wikia? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 23:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, as long as they do something wrong. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 23:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say no. Wait for whoever it is to edit first, and then block them. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 23:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 23:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Fisher Price I called up Fisher Price and ask them a few questions about up coming products for trackmaster such as daisy and a few others. It was good news. The lady there told me that a product in there system was a Thomas Trackmaster Daisy she said that she didn't know when it will be released or where. I asked if Smudger would be made and she looked it up and she saw a trackmaster Smudger but she said it was labeled under calling all engines and I told her that wouldn't make any sence because smudger never appeared outside of the 4th season. They will also be rereleasing Bertie, Bulgy, Caroline, Elizibeth and others soon. I asked about the Zip, Zoom, and Logging playset but she said that it came out with Thomas' busy day set. So I was a little confused by that.She also said that no new R/C engines were planned to be released and she didn't know of any new greatest moments engines. So hopefully we will get some new products in the future. Sidekickjason 01:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Published No, it doesn't. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Specification? I don't think any of them are really needed. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) youtube show Hey PNR good to see you back. I am currently filming my youtube show and I will soon have my first episode up. You will have to check it out. Re: Youtube show The ballast is the worst. its getting on the tracks and causing problems for the trains. I am going to probably stop the show and redo some of it like how DieselD199 does it.Sidekickjason 18:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Fisher Price I emailed them and they told me to call there service line and I asked them about Daisy and Smudger and the lady says that under trackmaster they were listed as products, but not been released and she wouldn't tell me when they would be released.Sidekickjason 18:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Email I can't remember there email, but if you go to www.fisher-price.com you can find it at customer service.Sidekickjason 18:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blocking It really depends on what they did. It's best to use your own judgment in these cases. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Congrats You're very welcome! :) ZEM talk to me! 15:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Move Perhaps. I usually wait until it gets to around 70 messages. But you're right it is getting crowed so perhaps I'll ask if it can be done soon SteamTeam 09:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Other Songs? Yes. They should have their own pages. If you make them please make sure they look like the other song's pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :No. I mean make sure it looks like the page's of the other songs. Like Percy's Seaside Trip. Make it have a heading for Lyrics and Trivia and Goofs if there are any. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoilers The books are okay as long as not too much info regarding the plot is given away :) SteamTeam 07:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Photo Deletion Because I am planning on uploading photos from those episodes, as you were probably aware of because it's quite obvious I'm working on the Best of James DVD, and they would have been deleted anyway to coincide with my project. For more information on my project, please check our announcements. After the Best of James DVD, I will be working on Season 11 and Season 12 as well as the episodes on the Thomas and his Friends Help Out DVD. I'm telling you this so that you are aware of the episodes I will be working on shortly. SteamTeam 10:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: The box I have no clue what you're talking about. No one is complaining about the character's appearances lists. And no one has uploaded any pics of the R and E engines, so there can't be any pics. And please, ask you're questions more clearly in future. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :And? I can see that Shelagh of Eskdale does have a picture in the infobox, but what does that have to do with what you asked? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Breakfast-Time for Thomas pics Hi, I've had to delete the pics on the Breakfast-Time for Thomas as it violates our new rule. This rule has been put in place so that we don't upset publishers. You can reupload the pics but with the words cut off. Thanks for your time :) SteamTeam 09:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Counter Productive editing I've only had one edit conflict, I don't know about you. Those images will be uploaded very soon (within the month). I kind of forgot about them and went on to Season 11. SteamTeam 21:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: 1948 introduction? Not quite. It's possible that the episodes take place in 1948, but they could take place a few years after as well. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Troubled... Done. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) PNR? Hi What does PNR stand for?? SirHandelFalcon 20:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) OoO same pics Ertl wiki??? Hi PNR SirHandelFalcon here and well I saw you edited the ertl models page and I was wondering if you would like to join my new ertl wiki?? please respond SirHandelFalcon 15:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Notice I've deleted it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Whoa! What happened to the wikia? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 01:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Never mind... I know EXACTLY what happened... BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 01:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I know!!!!! It was my brother -_- BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 01:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Edward the Very Useful Engine Hey PNR, I was wondering, could you upload pictures of Edward the Very Useful Engine please? Star Fleet 01:47 April 30 2011 (UTC) Re:Edward the Very Useful Engine I didn't mean the book, I meant the episode. StarFleet Thanks for the images :) BTW, you forgot the close up of Edward at the end. Did you like my character gallery? StarFleet Re: Confusion... I don't know. I fixed the info on the pages though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rescue on the Rails? I know about it, but I'm not sure if it's a real DVD release yet. If it was, Amazon or some site would have it for sale by now. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Does it Count? I was wondering if laughing counts as a speaking role?Fanofthomas 00:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Join Hey man. One of these days would you like to come on the chat with us? We would love to have you join! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Permission to upload? You could, but they'd probably be deleted tomorrow when another user has promised to upload HD shots from the Blu-ray release. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC)